


Mini Skirt

by CROSBYCE



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: It's Halloween time and the gang is trying to find some costume for the contest. Luckily, Vanitas is here to save the day with his "mini skirt", at least others are forcing him to...***This is a submission for Candy Apple Keyblade Exchange 2019Genre: ComedyType: DialogueFandom: Kingdom HeartsCharacter: Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Other KH Characters





	1. Prepping for Halloween

-Usual Place, Twilight Town-

(Roxas and Xion prepare their costume for an upcoming Halloween costume contest. Their first job is… nothing.)

**Xion: **Are you sure about this? Shouldn’t we work on our costume?

**Roxas: **We ALREADY have it.

**Xion: **This Organization coat? Really?

**Roxas: **No one wears it except us.

**Xion: **Wow, Roxas, I didn’t know you were such a slacker.

**Roxas: **Pff.

(Roxas throws some darts on the board while Xion is getting nervous. Axel enters the usual place with three sea-salt ice cream bars.)

**Axel: **Ah, I see you’re doing your WORK, Rox.

**Roxas: **(sarcastically.) Yup. We’re making some real progress.

**Xion: **Axel! Do something!

**Axel: **(handing out the ice cream.) Relax. I think we’ll be just fine.

(Sora and Kairi join the trio with their costumes on. Axel chokes on ice cream by accident and Xion gets more agitated.)

**Xion: **Okay, we WON’T be fine.

**Axel: **(coughing.) What is that?!

**Sora: **These are our costumes!

**Kairi: **We’re chirithy!

**Sora: **I’m a cat-man!

**Kairi: **Sora, we’re NOT cats.

**Sora: **What, we look like cats.

**Kairi: **No, CHI-RI-THY. Did you even pay attention in mythology class?

**Sora: **Umm… No.

**Roxas: **Hahaha!

**Sora: **Yeah, laugh it on, ROX.

**Xion: **What’s so funny?

**Roxas: **Oh, man, hehe, it’s just… Sora doesn’t even know what chirithy is and he wears that costume, haha. Ah, classic Sora.

**Sora: **At least we worked hard on our costumes, unlike SOME of you lazy people.

**Axel: **Hey, we worked hard to earn these coats.

**Xion: **No.

**Axel: **(hissing.) Shh, don’t make us look bad.

**Roxas: **I legit don’t care.

**Kairi: **Come on, you lazy bums! That’s not how you celebrate Halloween!

**Axel: **Okay, okay, we can make some costumes. But can we tell scary stories first?

**Sora: **I guess we can do that.

(Sora and Kairi try to sit down, but their costumes are too bulky for them to settle down.)

**Roxas: **Hahaha!

**Kairi: **(struggling.) I guess Sora is the only one who makes Rox laugh.

**Xion: **What about me?

**Sora: **(sitting down.) Ugh, don’t worry. You’ll be my second.

**Axel: **What about me?

**Kairi: **Nope. So, who’s starting first?

(Everyone remains silent. Sora and Kairi are patiently waiting, but sea-salt trios does not have any good story to tell.)

**Sora: **Well, maybe we can start-

**Roxas: **N-No, I got it! I got it!

**Kairi: **Okay, then. Take it away!

**Roxas: **So, umm…

(Roxas takes few seconds to come up with a story. Sora is rather getting impatient while he moves his body like a roly poly toy.)

**Sora: **I’m still WAITING.

**Roxas: **No, no, I got it-

**Kairi: **AND time’s up. NEXT!

**Roxas: **Come on!

**Xion: **I’ll go.

**Sora: **Okay, Xion’s up.

**Xion: **So, one night, a group of girls went on shopping spree at night. The only problem was… none of them had money. Then one of them decided to do some SHOPLIFTING. Few minutes later, they go to this clothing store with little to no customers in daily basis. Somehow, they managed to unlock the door. It was too quiet, but those girls didn’t care at all. They looked around, but they didn’t find anything interesting… Until they found this black mini skirt. It looked so pretty, so one of them put it on and got out of the store. Then, mini skirt started spinning on its own, and so did that girl. And, SWOOSH! The girl became a skeleton. And other girls… They were never found again, all because they wanted that mini skirt.

**Kairi: **Oh, jeez.

**Sora: **Shame. I was trying to buy her a mini skirt.

**Kairi: **Don’t you mean “shoplifting”?

**Sora: **Eh. Maybe.

**Axel: **Anyone else?

**Sora: **I can tell a story about that one time Jack Skellington-

**Axel: **Oh no, we’re NOT listening to that again.

**Sora: **But it involves mini skirt, too.

**Roxas: **It’s too scary.

**Kairi: **Ha! You guys are scared by MINI SKIRT?

**Xion: **I kinda am. It’s too short.

**Kairi: **Pff. Fair enough.


	2. Is That a Mini Skirt?

(Vanitas walks the quiet street of Common Tram in this battle suit. He looks around to see if any stores are open, but he finds none. Then Ventus sneaks up behind him and pulls out a toy spider.)

**Ventus: **BOO!

**Vanitas: **Ahh! Goddamnit, Ven!

**Ventus:** Haha! Gotcha!

**Vanitas: **I wasn’t scared of spider, okay? I was scared more by how you scream so loud.

**Ventus: **I know it’s not true.

**Vanitas: **If you’re gonna make me scared, you better have some costume, because you still look ridiculous in that clothes of yours.

**Ventus: **What am I supposed to wear, that skirt of yours?

**Vanitas: **(annoyed.) It’s not a skirt, it’s my battle suit.

**Ventus: **Why not go see others and see what they think, hmm?

**Vanitas: **Ehh. I suppose. I can use some candies, anyway.

**Ventus: **You need to watch your figure before Aqua-

**Vanitas: **(cutting off.) BABABABABABABABABABABA.

(Vanitas and Ventus sees others telling each other scary stories. Ventus sees are delighted to see Sora and Kairi wearing the chirithy costumes.)

**Ventus: **CHIRITHY!!!

**Sora & Kairi: **Ahh!

**Roxas: **Ow, my eardrums.

**Vanitas: **Yeah, I AGREE.

**Ventus: **(hugging Sora.) That’s my favorite costume!

**Sora: **W-Whoa, hey! Can you let go of me, please?

**Ventus: **So, what’s up?

**Xion: **We’re telling each other some scary stories.

**Vanitas: **Right. Is there some candy? I’m running low on sugar.

**Axel: **Weren’t you like uh, BANNED from eating candy?

**Vanitas: **Aqua doesn’t count!

**Kairi: **Anyway, who’s next?

(Sora suddenly gets an idea of putting Vanitas’s candy problem into his scary story.)

**Sora: **Ooh, ME!

**Kairi: **Okay, Sora. You’re next.

**Vanitas: **I don’t like where this is going…

(Vanitas and Ventus sit down to hear Sora’s story.)

**Sora: **So, there was a boy who REALLY loved eating chocolate. But little did he know, that all the chocolates were haunted. His mommy hold him not to eat any, but he did anyway.

**Vanitas: **(whispering.) Prick.

**Ventus: **Shh, you’re ruining the story.

**Sora: **One night, the boy snuck into a candy shop, stole as much chocolate as he can, and returned home to swallow it all. Then, he went to bed, but he cannot sleep. His stomach was aching and he was about to throw up.

**Xion: **Eww.

**Sora: **And… so he did. But he didn’t vomit out chocolate. It was a GOO MONSTER that went-

(Sora’s message sound of screaming monster plays out loud.)

**Kairi: **What?! What was that?!

**Sora: **No, that’s my phone.

**Vanitas: **Wow, I can’t believe you got scared by a ringtone that coincidentally matched with some lame story. What are you doing, Ven?

**Ventus: **(hugging Vanitas.) I’m scared…

**Vanitas: **Don’t! Get off me, you weirdo!

**Axel: **Wait, I got a message, too.

**Sora: **(reading the message). “Hello, contestants. Due to the complication, we request you submit your costume design or idea by 10:00 pm tonight. Directors are required to bring two associates for confirmation along with required documents and profiles. The booth is located in front of Bistro.”

**Kairi: **Wait, we only have two hours.

**Axel: **So, what are we going with again?

**Roxas: **Just whatever.

**Vanitas: **Costume contest? How much are we winning anyway?

**Xion: **30000 munnies.

**Ventus: **Wow, that’s a LOT of munny.

**Roxas: **I doubt we can win that munny with those two “cat” costumes.

**Sora: **Same goes for you, lazy bums.

**Xion: **At least we’re original, unlike-

(Xion stares at Vanitas. Vanitas becomes confused.)

**Vanitas: **What?

**Xion: **That’s your mini skirt?

**Vanitas: **Wha- NO!

**Axel: **Oh, wait! Haha! I didn’t notice that!

**Ventus: **Yup, it’s his MINI-SKIRT.

**Sora: **Kairi. I got an idea.

**Kairi: **Oh, right!

**Vanitas: **What do you mean? (realizing Sora’s intention.) No, I’m NOT your errand boy!

**Kairi: **Vanitas! You’re in the front line now!

**Vanitas: **Again, this is NOT my mini-skirt, and I am NOT going there!

**Xion: **But I want munny!

**Vanitas: **Make your own costume, you lazy people!

**Roxas: **We’re not lazy, we’re practical. Besides, it’s kinda your fault for wearing that in the first place.

**Sora: **Come on, you can buy a LOT of chocolate with that munny.

(Vanitas is getting annoyed by Sora and Kairi, but his thoughts of him with 30000 munnies in the future gets him conflicted.)

**Vanitas: **Ugh!

**Ventus: **You got nothing better to do anyway.

**Kairi: **What would we need to convince you?

**Vanitas: **You won’t ever convince me!

**Sora: **You want that munny. I know it. You want chocolates. You can have it.

**Vanitas: **Ah, fine, I’ll GO! But you better make sure we can get that munny! And DON’T tell Aqua about this!

**Sora & Kairi: **YAY!!!

**Roxas: **Wow. So, this is it. We’re sending a mini skirt to the contest.

**Vanitas: **I swear, I’ll whip your-

**Roxas: **I’m Rox.

**Vanitas: **I hate you all.


	3. Prepping for Contest

(Sora, Kairi, and head toward the booth with Vanitas who is wearing the casual outfit. There are many people gathered in line. They see many different costumes across various ages.)

**Vanitas: **Unbelievable. This place? Sora, I don’t see any costumes unique or interesting. Are we sure they give out that much munny for this?

**Sora: **I dunno. I just care about how much we get.

**Kairi: **This is gonna be a long night.

**Vanitas: **We can just cut the line.

**Sora: **What? We’re not THAT desperate.

**Vanitas: **(frowning.) Oh, really?

**Kairi: **We can take our time.

**Vanitas: **I don’t want Aqua to see me and laugh when the contest comes. Can we ask them if we can put her on the block list?

**Kairi: **I don’t think she’ll be there, though. She has to stay with King Mickey for Halloween event.

**Vanitas: **At least there’s that.

(The line gets short faster than Vanitas thought. Soon after, the trio sees Pence.)

**Pence: **Oh hey guys. I see you brought a new kid in town.

**Vanitas: **My name is Vanitas.

**Sora: **Here’s going to be our costume.

(Sora hands several documents, including a photo of Vanitas’s battle suit. Pence, upon receiving the photo, tries to hold on to his laugh. Vanitas feels uncomfortable.)

**Vanitas: **Please don’t laugh…

**Pence: **I, pff, will get this registered.

(The trio leaves the booth. Sora and Kairi are amused by how Pence could not hold his laugh.)

**Sora: **Did you see his face?

**Kairi: **Haha, I know. I can’t believe Vanitas made him laugh.

**Vanitas: **This is not going to end well…

(Vanitas and Sora visit Moogle Store to buy some spray paints. Moogle glances at Vanitas.)

**Moogle: **I hope you’re not going to the contest with that mini skirt, kupo.

**Vanitas: **No, I’m not!

**Sora: **Do you have some pink spray paint? I need to make a costume for Kairi.

(Moogle hands out the pink spray paint can. Sora pays some munny. Then they spot two kids who also stare at Vanitas’s suit.)

**Kid 1: **Are you the new princess?

**Vanitas: **No no no, I’m not. (To Sora.) Let’s just get out of here.

**Kid 2: **Do you use magic?

**Sora: **Uh, kids. Our “Princess” is busy. She has to go now.

(The two return to the usual place. Vanitas is mentally exhausted.)

**Kairi: **Ah, you got it.

**Vanitas: **I already hate this.

**Ventus: **You hate EVERYTHING.

**Vanitas: **I hate this even more. Some kids called me PRINCESS.

**Axel: **Hahaha!

**Vanitas: **Why did we buy the spray paint? Don’t tell me you’re painting my suit PINK. That might be the worst idea in my life.

**Ventus: **No, we’re replicating your MINI SKIRT suit and we’re making it pink.

**Roxas: **Who’s wearing that? Xion?

**Xion: **(blushing.) No! I hate mini skirt!

**Vanitas: **Actually, I kinda like that idea. I can use some company.

**Roxas: **I take it back.

**Kairi: **Hehe. Rox is getting jealous.

**Vanitas: **Fine. Then who?

**Sora: **(To Vanitas.) YOU.

**Vanitas: **Are you kidding me?!  


**Sora: **What? Kids will love your pink suit.

**Vanitas: **I’m not a PRINCESS!

**Ventus: **Oh, that’s a GREAT idea.

**Vanitas: **VEN!!!

**Kairi: **You’re the one who brought that mini skirt here.

**Vanitas: **I swear I’ll-

**Ventus: **Now now. Don’t forget about that munny.

**Vanitas: **Ugh! If I’m going on the stage, then I’m taking Ven with me.

**Ventus: **What?

**Sora: **Right! Make a princess costume for Ven!

**Kairi: **That’s a GREAT idea! Xion, help me out!

**Ventus: **No, no, wait!

(Kairi shoves an unfinished princess costume on Ven before Xion puts some makeup on his face. Upon seeing himself in the mirror, Ven blushes.)

**Roxas: **Haha! Look at him!

**Sora: **Not bad at all!

**Ventus: **No no! I don’t want this! Get it off me!

**Vanitas: **At least you have a LONG skirt.

**Sora: **Great! We’ll let Ven and Van work together on stage!

**Vanitas: **I thought I was the only one walking on stage.

**Kairi: **No, I submitted Ven’s costume, too.

**Vanitas: **And you kept this a secret?

**Axel: **Kai does that sometimes.

**Vanitas: **I don’t like this at all. The next thing I see will be myself walking with AQUA on stage. She’ll be a stepmom and I’ll be the pre-Cinderella.

**Roxas: **Really?

**Vanitas: **You don’t know how horrible she is.

**Sora: **Well, I think our plan is all set.

**Xion: **(whispering.) Mini skirt.

**Vanitas: **I heard that!

**Xion: **Make sure that’s not haunted, will ya?

**Vanitas: **What are you – never mind.


	4. The Contest Begins

(In front of Train Station, a walkway is set up for contestants. Vanitas is on the backstage with Sora, Ventus, and Kairi. Other contestants glance at the “mini skirt” suit. Ventus is getting nervous in her princess coustme.)

**Vanitas: **Come on, when is it gonna start?

**Sora: **Maybe in few seconds? I dunno.

**Vanitas: **I can’t even hear people outside.

**Sora: **That’s better. You don’t have to get nervous. (to Ventus.) Are you ready?

**Ventus: **No…

**Kairi: **That princess clothes look good on you.

**Ventus: **Kids are going to laugh at me.

**Vanitas: **Then take the shame. This is what you get for putting me here.

**Ventus: **You’re so mean.

**Vanitas: **I’m REASONABLE.

**Sora: **Shh, keep down, you two. You’re scaring kids.

(Vanitas sees kids staring at him with their Halloween costumes. He feels uncomfortable.)

**Vanitas: **Never mind that.

**Kid 1: **(whispering.) Look. It’s that princess again.

**Kid 2: **(also whispering.) She’s in the contest, too.

(Vanitas begins to crouch and sob due to stress. Kids comfort him by patting him on the shoulder.)

**Vanitas: **I hate my life.

**Kairi: **Uh. Van.

**Vanitas: **What?

**Kairi: **I think it’s time to go.

(Lines of contestants gets shorter. Vanitas and Ventus step forward for their turn. Hayner is surprised by their appearance because he mistakes his identity as Sora and Roxas.)

**Hayner: **Ah! What’s with those costumes?!

**Vanitas: **This doofus brought me here!

**Ventus: **I was forced, too, okay?!

**Sora: **Now now. Be nice to each other.

**Hayner: **TWO Sora?!

**Sora: **Hayner! Oh yeah, this is Vanitas. The “Roxas” twin is Ventus.

**Ventus: **Nice to meet you, Hayner. You look familiar. Have we met before?

**Hayner: **I, uh, was a friend of Roxas. He looks just like you.

**Ventus: **That’s a mystery.

**Hayner: **You’ll be up there in two minutes. Can you tell me what your CONCEPT is?

**Vanitas: **A pair of disaster. There, I said it.

**Kairi: **No. They’re two princesses.

(Hayner cannot hold his laugh. Vanitas becomes agitated while Ventus is ashamed.)

**Vanitas: **Do. Not. LAUGH.

**Hayner: **Oh man, good one. Heh.

**Sora: **Just go, make us proud.

**Hayner: **(on microphone.) Olette. We have “Two Princesses” from Vanitas and Ventus. We’re rolling in ten seconds.

(The curtain opens for the two. There is way more people than Vanitas first thought.)

**Vanitas: **Okay… That’s a LOT of people.

(Olette is standing on the side of the stage for announcement. She does not pay attention to Ventus or Vanitas.)

**Olette: **O-Kay. Ladies and gentlemen. Our next two contestants are Ventus and Vanitas, presenting “Two Princesses”! Give them a round of applause!

(People starts to clap and cheer. Vanitas and Ventus, having butterflies on their stomach, slowly walks toward the stage. The walkway feels longer than it actually is for the two. They receive a positive reaction while Olette freaks out because she also mistakes their identity.)

**Vanitas: **Do something, this feels awkward.

**Ventus: **What do you want me to do?

**Vanitas: **I dunno, make that awkward smile.

(Ventus awkwardly smiles. People begin to cheer more. Vanitas is starting to like the applause, but he realizes some people are staring at his “mini skirt”. He quickly grabs Ventus and walks away.)

**Ventus: **What are you-

**Vanitas: **Let’s just get out.

(The two return, exhausted and ashamed. The crowd cheers even more for encore.)

**Hayner: **Hey! Look at that! They LOVE your costumes!

**Vanitas: **Please, no more.

**Kairi: **But that walk was too short!

**Vanitas:** It was long enough.

**Sora: **Get back in there! It’ll be great!

**Vanitas: **No. YOU do it.

(Vanitas takes off his suit and hands it over to Sora. Ventus hands his princess costume to Kairi.)

**Mother: **Hey! There are kids here!

**Vanitas: **I’m wearing my pajamas!

**Kairi: **You wear pajamas?

**Ventus: **He wears teddy bear pajamas.

**Vanitas: **SHUT IT!

**Hayner: **Guys? Are we good to go?

**Sora: **Be right there!

(Sora and Kairi put on the costumes and head to walkway. People begin to cheer again. The two begin to spin around and dance on Halloween jazz music. Vanitas and Ventus are impressed.)

**Vanitas: **Where do they get that energy from?

**Ventus: **I dunno. Are we doing that too?

**Vanitas: **Over my dead body.

(Sora and Kairi return from their performance. The contest is over. The crew head over to the office.)

**Pence: **That was great! You guys won the contest!

**Sora & Kairi: **YAY!

**Ventus: **Where is my munny?

**Vanitas: **YOUR munny?!

**Pence: **Guys, calm down. Here’s your compensation.

(Pence hands out pouches with even distribution of munny.)

**Vanitas: **I just want to get out of here.

**Pence: **Oh wait. Here is your other one, I forgot.

(Vanitas receives another pouch with 15000 munny. He is slightly surprised.)

**Vanitas: **Oh, thanks. I didn’t know I’d get more.

**Pence: **People really liked the idea. Some designers are willing to fund the project of making your costume.

**Vanitas: **Wait, what? Are they replicating my suit?

**Pence: **Yeah, and your “mini skirt”. They purchased your design. They must’ve really liked it.

**Vanitas: **But… I didn’t give any permission.

**Pence: **Really? I got the confirmation form just yesterday.

**Kairi: **We didn’t turn in any other document.

**Sora: **We didn’t even pick up that form.

**Vanitas: **How did this happen? Can I get that form?

**Pence: **I don’t have it with me- wait, never mind, I got it here.

(Vanitas analyzes the signature on the form and he realizes it is very familiar to him. He then turns to Ventus, who is awfully quiet, and notices what happened.)

**Vanitas: **VEN!!!

**Ventus: **I didn’t know anything.

**Vanitas: **(grabbing Ven.) Do you know what you just did?!

**Ventus: **I thought you wanted to be famous.

**Pence: **Oh. Is there something else I need to know?

**Vanitas: **Ugh! Pence, when did they start the production?

**Pence: **Right… now.

**Vanitas: **NOW?!

**Pence: **If I’m correct, they probably finished manufacturing 100 units by now.

**Vanitas: **Oh no…


	5. Having Some Fun

(It is Halloween Eve. People are already wearing Vanitas’s “mini skirt” costume in Common Tram. Kids are wandering around, yelling and spinning like they are the princess. Vanitas stares at those crowds. Ventus joins him as well.)

**Vanitas: **I. Hate you. SO MUCH.

**Ventus: **Listen, I was forced to wear princess dress. This is fair and square.

**Vanitas: **Are you serious?! Look at them! They think my suit is a princess costume!

**Ventus: **Good for you.

**Vanitas: **For what?!

**Ventus: **At least you’ll get a lot of munny.

**Vanitas: **I’ll make you pay for this one day.

**Ventus: **I don’t have that much munny. Aqua put it all in the bank.

**Vanitas: **No. With your SOUL!

**Ventus: **Okay… Princess.

**Vanitas: **I don’t know why I decided to hang out with you. You bring me nothing but pain!

**Ventus: **I thought you said we’re brothers. If you really don’t want that, you can be with Sora.

**Vanitas: **You know what, I might just do that-

(Vanitas sees Olette running toward him with the costume on.)

**Olette: **Hey Sora! I didn’t know you made this costume!

**Vanitas: **I’m Vanitas.

**Olette: **Oh, okay. You’re new here, yes?

**Vanitas: **I am. And here I am. Having people wearing my clothes.

**Olette: **I REALLY love it. This mini skirt design is really good. How did you come up with this?

**Vanitas: **I… accidentally burned it when I was on camp. I just didn’t feel like fixing.

**Olette: **Wow, I didn’t know that. Thanks again for the contest. This is drawing more people from other cities, too.

(Olette leaves and Vanitas is scared about other people wanting the replica of his suit.)

**Ventus: **Liar, liar, plans are higher.

**Vanitas: **That’s not even right! Did you hear her?! My suit is drawing more people!

**Ventus: **I don’t care. We still get a lot of munny.

**Vanitas: **YOU GET NOTHING!

(The two return to the usual place to see Sora, Kairi, and Sea Salt Trios wearing the costume as well.)

**Sora: **Look, I’m Vanitas. “YOU WILL DROWN IN MY DARKNESS”.

**Vanitas: **If you wish so!

**Kairi: **With your “mini skirt”? I don’t think so.

**Roxas: **Not bad. I like this more than my heavy coat.

**Axel: **It’s kinda tight for me.

**Xion: **(whispering.) Mini skirt…

**Ventus: **Seems like everyone’s enjoying your “mini skirt”, Van.

**Vanitas: **It’s NOT mini skirt!

**Kairi: **Yeah, whatever. And guess what? This is going on the Costume of The Year!

(Sora hands out Vanitas a trophy from the Costume of The Year. Everyone congratulates him, but Vanitas himself does not feel happy.)

**Xion: **You don’t like the trophy?

**Vanitas: **It’s not that! This suit was meant to scare people, but people take it as a princess costume with some MINI SKIRT! I don’t like this at all!

**Sora: **At least you’re going to be rich.

**Vanitas: **I bet you’re gonna ask me some loan.

**Kairi: **Where did you get that idea?

**Roxas: **Guys? Can we stop fighting and go to some places? I’m getting bored.

**Axel: **Good idea. We’ll all wear this and go eat something or watch a theatre.

**Ventus: **That sea salt ice cream? Don’t you ever get bored?

**Xion: **Nope.

**Sora: **Come on. Let’s go.

(The gang heads out to have some ice cream. They also visit Moogle Shop where they see one Moogle wearing a miniature version of Vanitas’s suit.)

**Moogle: **I hope you fix this mini skirt soon, kupo.

**Vanitas: **This is a final design, and no one can say anything about it.

**Kairi: **Can I get a princess crown?

**Vanitas: **For what?

**Kairi: **For you!

(Kairi puts on Vanitas in the middle of the gang with the princess crown on. Sora pulls out his phone.)

**Sora: **Say cheese!

(Everyone except Vanitas smiles in the group picture. Then they go see a theatre performance by two teenagers.)

**Actor 1: **Oh, my sweet prince! Why must thou leave me?!

**Actor 2: **I cannot trust thee no more! The beauty is strong, but the heart is weak!

**Actor 1: **But thou did promise! At the stroke of midnight, I and thou sail the ocean and live the life of free birds!

**Actor 2: **I promised the princess who held the light on her palm, not the one who gave her heart to darkness! I shall not accept evil spirit to haunt me at night! I shall not succumb to it! Goodbye, my love!

**Actor 1: **No! Please do not leave me alone!

(The curtain closes and people applaud. Vanitas is slightly content about the performance.)

**Vanitas: **At least they got the darkness part right.

**Ventus: **Poor princess. She could’ve loved him for eternity.

**Vanitas: **Let’s get out, I want to see something actually scary.

(The gang then visits haunted mansion which looks way more damaged than Sora last saw.)

**Sora: **I don’t like this at all. It feels like it will collapse in any minute.

**Kairi: **Should we head back?

**Axel: **No, I’m GOING!

**Roxas: **Jeez, you don’t need to scream.

**Vanitas: **Well, if you’re a giant wimp, you can stay. Otherwise, I’m going in. Ven is coming, too.

**Xion: **Can we take off our costumes, at least? What if ghosts haunt this mini skirt?

**Vanitas: **GHOSTS ARE NOT REAL!

(The gang enters with the costume on. It is very dark inside the mansion despite sunset shines bright outside. Door creaks occasionally, which scares them.)

**Axel: **Okay, I wanna go back now.

**Roxas: **Really? And you brought us here?

**Sora: **Do you guys notice something is OFF in this mansion?

**Kairi: **Is Namine pranking us?

**Roxas: **No way. She’s too kind to do that. Why are you staring me like that?

**Kairi: **Are you saying we’re not kind?

**Roxas: **Duh.

**Vanitas: **I agree with Rox. You brought me into this mess of MINI SKIRT and now everyone is wearing my suit!

**Sora: **What? It looked good for a Halloween costume. Besides, you already made some improvements to your mini skirt.

**Vanitas: **What?

**Kairi: **How do you flock it like that?

(Vanitas looks down to see his “mini skirt” flocking without any wind.)

**Vanitas: **Uh… this isn’t me.

**Roxas: **Really?

**Ventus: **Can you stop that? You’re making dust.

**Vanitas: **I can’t! It won’t stop!

**Axel: **Wait a minute-

**Xion: **Oh no. His mini skirt is HAUNTED!

(Vanitas then sees his skirt flying off on its own and everyone freaks out.)

**Sora: **What was that?!

**Kairi: **It’s ghost!

**Roxas: **Oh god!

**Vanitas: **What the hell?!

**Ventus: **I’m scared!

**Axel: **Hey! That thing has my ice cream coupon!

(After the skirt disappears, everyone falls silent.)

**Xion: **I told you that mini skirt was haunted! Why didn’t you listen to me?!

**Vanitas: **I thought you were paranoid!

**Axel: **So, are we catching that thing or no?

**Sora: **We need some kind of plan.

**Kairi: **Do you have one?

**Sora: **No.

**Vanitas: **Just search every room until we find it! There is no plan!

**Roxas: **Okay. Then let’s get to work.


	6. Where Is That Mini Skirt?

(Sora and Kairi begin to search Namine’s room for the haunted skirt. They lift up drawings on the wall, look under tables, and lift up chairs. Their search is fruitless, but they find drawings somewhat unsettling.)

**Kairi: **Is it only me, or do you think that THING haunted drawings, too?

**Sora: **Why are we all dead in this drawing? Am I seeing things?

**Kairi: **Quiet! I hear something!

(The door slams and Roxas enters. Sora, scared of the sound, throws the chair to Roxas.)

**Roxas: **(getting hit.) OW! WATCH IT!

**Sora: **Oh, sorry.

(Axel and Ventus search basement to find the haunted skirt. They enter the computer room which is oddly functioning and powered. They see unknown scripts of unknown languages scrolling down.)

**Axel: **I can’t believe that mini skirt is doing this.

**Ventus: **Maybe we should take ours off, buddy?

**Axel: **I-I wish!

**Ventus: **I knew I should’ve stopped Vanitas from entering that contest.

**Axel: **I thought it was your idea.

**Ventus: **That’s not-

(The power suddenly cuts off and the two panic.)

**Axel: **HELP!

**Ventus: **WHO CUT THE POWER?!

**Xion: **Guys?

**Axel: **Xion! We can’t see anything!

**Xion: **Get out of there! I’m trying to hunt this mini-skirt while it’s blind!

**Ventus: **What?!

**Xion: **It can’t see anything! This is our chance!

**Axel: **We can’t see anything, either!

**Xion: **Quit your complaining! I’m coming down there with my keyblade!

**Axel: **Oh god. Ven, we should get out.

**Ventus: **Hey, stop grabbing me!

**Axel: **But I’m scared!

(Xion then swings her keyblade in the dark. She smashes everything including computer and wall. She then accidentally hits Axel and Ventus, knocking them down.)

**Axel: **OW!

**Xion: **Sorry!

(Sora and Kairi soon turns on the power to reveal the mess.)

**Sora: **What happened here?!

**Kairi: **Did you just smash everything?

**Xion: **Um, sorry.

**Axel: **She hit us, too!

**Ventus: **You can let go of me now, Axel!

**Axel: **I’m not-

(Axel sees the haunted mini-skirt grabbing on Ventus.)

**Xion: **It’s right there, right there!

**Ventus: **Ah! Get it off me!

(Ventus struggles to take the skirt off. Everyone gathers around Ventus to help. Vanitas soon joins the gang.)

**Vanitas: **Okay, come back here, you!

(Vanitas gets the skirt off Ventus. Then Xion snatches it off Vantias’s hand and slices it into pieces.)

**Xion: **DIE, DIE, DIE!!!

**Vanitas: **Whoa! What was that about?!

**Xion: **I HATE mini skirt.

**Roxas: **You just cut it into pieces.

**Xion: **Not that long, but not that short.

**Vanitas: **Well, there goes my suit, I guess. I don’t think I’ll miss it.

**Ventus: **We can always make a new one.

**Sora: **We’ll just buy a new one.

**Vanitas: **Actually, I think I’ll stay away from that suit for a while. I want to try out new things.

**Kairi: **Wear my princess costume, then.

**Vanitas: **NO.

(The gang steps out of the mansion. Miraculously, it looks livelier and less haunted then before.)

**Sora: **Well, looks like we stopped the ghost from collapsing a roof on us.

**Kairi: **That was quite an adventure. Who knew the mini skirt could be haunted?

**Ventus: **I always knew it would happen. Vanitas was always a dark one, so I figured he would draw ghosts.

**Roxas: **So, does that mean every costume will be haunted, too? Should we take it off?

**Axel: **I don’t think it’s costume we should worry about. We just gotta be careful not to get carried away in this mini skirt issue.

**Xion: **Now we beat that ghost, I think I’ll keep this costume. I’m not afraid of it anymore.

**Vanitas: **You know, it’s not that bad. This is one of few times I actually had fun. I’m just gonna go back to town and enjoy the rest of the Halloween.

(The gang returns to the Twilight Town late at night. People are still getting ready for the Halloween. Pence rushes to them.)

**Pence: **Guys. I have to tell you something.

**Sora: **Hmm?

**Pence: **We’re stopping the production of this mini skirt costume.

**Kairi: **Why?!

**Pence: **Because we’re recoloring it to make it better!

**Roxas: **Like how?

(Pence pulls out a new prototype of the costume without the skirt. There is more pink color and has a visible heart sign on the chest.)

**Vanitas: **That looks… more like a princess costume.

**Pence: **We’re starting the production tomorrow and Vanitas. YOU will be the first one to wear it.

**Vanitas: **WHAT?! NO!!!

**Pence: **We set up the walkway just for you! Everyone is coming to see it! Don’t worry, you’ll get paid after that.

**Sora & Kairi: **YAY!!!

**Vanitas: **Oh no! I can’t do this! Not everything I’ve been through.

**Pence: **Oh right, I forgot about the skirt. Now it’s not torn up.

**Ventus: **Come on, Van. Wear that mini skirt.

**Vanitas: **NOOOOOO!!!

-End-


End file.
